


"You're A Monster"

by MyLifeIsTrash



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Fluff, JOSH IS AN ASSHOLE, M/M, Thunder - Freeform, Tyler is scared, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeIsTrash/pseuds/MyLifeIsTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is scared of thunder. Josh likes to scare his scared boyfriend. </p><p>I suck at summaries sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're A Monster"

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just something I wrote when I was bored one day. And it's my first fic soo... Yay?

He felt another shiver run down his spine as the thunder ripped through the house again. The floor was almost shaking, and he felt himself curl further up in the blanket. The tv was turned off in fear of it breaking in the heavy storm. He saw the lightning flare through the sky outside and felt his heart rate quicken. As the thunder shook the house yet again he let out a soft sob.

Tyler Joseph hates thunder. The rain drumming against the window didn't really help. It only added to the almost spooky factor. Talking about spooky, what took his boyfriend so long? He had been in the bathroom for almost 10 minutes and Tyler missed him already. He missed the warm comfort of his chest and the safety of his arms wrapped around him. "Josh?" He called out, and cursed to himself at how shaky his voice was. But he didn't get any reply. "Josh?" He tried again. Still no reply. He huffed. Why now, of all times, did his boyfriend decide to spend an eternity on the toilet?

He slowly got out of the comfy corner of the sofa and wrapped the blanket around him, and wandered of towards the bathroom to find his boyfriend. He took small steps and stopped to take slow breaths after each roll of thunder. Why had they turned of all the damn lights again? Oh yeah, because they thought it would give a nice vibe. He arrived outside the bathroom just to find the door open and no one inside.

"Josh?" He tried. No answer. Was Josh messing with him? Because if he was, he would be dead by tomorrow morning. He walked towards the bedroom. Maybe he was there? Where else would he be? As he got to their shared bedroom he noticed the door to the walk in closet was open. Strange. He was sure he had closed it last time he was there. He walked over and closed the door.

As he turned, his heart almost stopped as someone screamed "BO!"in his face at the same time as thunder shook the house. He fell to the ground and started sobbing. He was shaking, his heart was pounding. It was too much. "Tyler?" A soft voice called. He felt someone sit down beside him and pat his back. "Hey, I'm sorry.." He felt Josh pull him against his chest and he breathed in the scent of him. He smelt like Josh. "You're a monster" he muttered against the crook of his neck. Josh just continued to rub his back and murmured a soft "I know". Now, Tyler Joseph definitely hated thunder, and his asshole boyfriend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If u did leave kudos!<3 Feel free to comment feedback and errors!


End file.
